


Rise of the Thunderstorm

by Chris_Noack



Series: Daughters of Fire and Storm [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Age AU: The Dragonborn, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Heap of altered lore, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the soldiers of the Inquisition entered what had remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes after the explosion, they were faced with a giant rift very alike those that opened up all around Thedas. They were startled though as two young women tumbled out of it, with the silhouette of another woman glowing in the rift. Maker's Breath! Was that Andraste? Did she send those girls to the Inquisition to help restore order? Atisha Trevelyan and the woman named Kyra are suddenly being faced with a wannabe-army that is all too happy about loading the burden of leadership onto their unprepared shoulders. Will they be able to stand through this or will they fall? And will Kyra be able to keep her secrets hidden even when faced with one of Fen'Harel's agents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> New story. ♥  
> This one will have longer chapters than Finding home, will probably be updated even less often and process even slower.  
> Yes, I like stories that have chewing gum flavour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses as to why I neglected this story so long. I'm back and I'm rewriting it. Nuff said, let's start. ;)

Fast.  
Ragged breathing.  
Faster.  
Feets flowing over the ground.  
Keep going.  
Muscles crying out in pain.  
Don’t look back.  
Footsteps that stagger.  
Shit!

Despite knowing better, she threw a look back. The other one had struggles keeping up. Worry flooded her senses. She mustn’t allow her to fall behind, mustn’t allow either of them to die at this place. She slowed down to grasp an arm and dragged the woman along picking up pace again.

Run.  
Skittering noises drawing nearer.  
There.  
Green light promised salvation.  
Hurry.

Her tag-along stumbled and fell to her knees. In her panic, she had trouble standing up. Faith moved past them. Throwing all caution to the wind she hoisted the woman over her shoulder. She could regret this after they made it out of here alive.  
She began sprinting and hastily climbed up the steep stairs in front of her. Throwing the woman over the edge, she shouted at her.

Go.  
Something moved across her ankle.  
Come on.  
Hands reached down.  
Let me help you.

She climbed over the edge and rushed past the spirit to push the younger woman to the green light. Both of them turned when they heard a shriek behind them. The demons had reached their level. The woman wanted to go back and fight them off to help who she thought was the Divine, but she couldn’t allow that. They didn’t have the time. Or the power.

Go.  
She shoved her through and glanced back.  
Guilt.  
Falling backwards through the light a tear fell from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new version and I will _try_ to update once every other week. Not promising anything though.


End file.
